


(once it's out your mouth) can't take it back

by Ischa



Series: That's what you get - verse [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Threesome, incest (past)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard makes Mikey talk.</p><p>  <i>“He has a million brushes,” William interrupts.<br/>Like Mikey doesn't know. “You don't have to tell <i>me</i> that. But apparently he never has the <i>right</i> brush made of unicorn hair or whatever. Not that Gerard would ever buy such a brush,” he adds. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(once it's out your mouth) can't take it back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



> beta by stones_at_moons  
> whatever, you guys, it's a verse now, everything that has more than one sequel can be called a verse.../o\

“Tell Pete 'hi' from me,” Gerard says, kissing his head and then making his way to the door. 

Mikey doesn't look up from his phone. “Sure. Bye Gee, have fun.” 

“Where is he going?” William asks. Mikey can hear his naked feet make funny sounds on the floor. He'll never admit it, but he likes that sound. It makes him feel calm. Makes this into something real.

“Hooking up with various strangers,” Mikey answers and gets kicked in the shin for his trouble. He looks up from the phone then. Rubbing his shin with his other foot. “What?” 

Spencer nods in the door's direction. William's fingers are clenched around the wood of the frame. Oh, Mikey thinks. Strange that William of all people would be sometimes so insecure. “He isn't hooking up. He's probably gone to buy art stuff. Paints, wood pieces, brushes-”

“He has a million brushes,” William interrupts. 

Like Mikey doesn't know. “You don't have to tell _me_ that. But apparently he never has the _right_ brush made of unicorn hair or whatever. Not that Gerard would ever buy such a brush,” he adds. 

Spencer laughs. “There are no-”

“If you finish that sentence you'll have to move out,” William warns.

“-brushes made of unicorn hair. Everyone knows that,” Spencer finishes smoothly. “I lived with Brendon, William.” 

Sometimes Mikey forgets all the things that make up a lifetime from before. It's not bad being reminded of it from time to time.  
“I always liked Brendon,” Mikey says. 

“Brendon knew before I did,” Spencer says. 

“About what?” 

“About us,” Spencer answers. 

“Since when?” William wants to know. He steps closer and Mikey nearly closes his eyes to just listen to William's feet on the hardwood floor. He told Gerard he was being creepy for it, but now he understands what Gerard meant by: _Because there’s something so very seductive about him, about the lines of his body and the curl of his lips and the sound of his steps on hardwood floor._  
Gerard sees things and feels things and makes it all one somehow. Like mixing colours. 

“Before the band broke up,” Spencer replies.  
Mikey notes that he says 'broke up' and not 'Ryan left us and took Jon'. It's an improvement. 

“Well,” William answers, sitting down next to Mikey. Mikey can feel his body-heat, but not him. There is still air separating them – that and clothes. Always clothes. 

“He said he was happy for me,” Spencer says. 

“Brendon's just that kind of person,” William replies, he's playing with the hem of his shirt. Not a nervous gesture, just- something Mikey can't pinpoint yet. There is a nagging feeling at the back of his head.  
And Gerard is gone.  
He switches his phone off and puts it on the coffee-table. Takes a breath, not a deep one. He doesn't want them to get suspicious. 

“He told you,” he says. 

“He didn't tell us,” William answers. 

“He doesn't tell us shit when it comes to you. You are and will always be the one person in his life,” Spencer says. If it's put like that; Mikey thinks, then it's no wonder that William gets so insecure from time to time. 

“He does love you too, and you don't replace Gerard,” Mikey says. 

“We know. We couldn't ever,” William whispers. 

“It's not-”

“We know, Michael. We know.”

Mikey smiles. Spencer gets the things he doesn't say sometimes like Gerard and that's why this whole thing works between them for now, but what about when he puts more clusterfuck on their shoulders? “So he didn't tell you.”

“He didn't, but he is conveniently absent right now.”

“I think it's a hint,” William throws in. 

“And it's not like we're stupid,” Spencer adds. 

Mikey didn't think that. “Sometimes it's easier to go to Gerard because he knows me. Knows all the things. There's no other person who knows everything about my life like Gerard.”

“Because he's been there, we get it, but we wouldn't pack our stuff and leave now,” William says. 

Some part of Mikey still waits for exactly that to happen. That Spencer and William realise that being with him is too much. That he's too messed up by the Paramour and that the whole thing with Gerard is too fucked up to handle on a daily basis. He's sure that if Gerard wasn't his brother they wouldn't tolerate having an ex-boyfriend living with them. But the thing is that Gerard is of course so much more than just an ex-boyfriend. He's Gerard and Mikey could never stand being separated from him for long. Or give him up to be with someone. 

Mikey tugs his hands under his thighs. “I have nightmares and after the Paramour – during too – Gerard used to let me sleep in his bed and,” he bites his lip. It's stupid because they know he was sleeping with Gerard, but they never really spoke about it. There were no conversations about what they've done and how often and how much he liked it. It's not something unique to Gerard, Mikey doesn't talk about his exes at all with people he's with now. But of course this is another deal, because William is involved with Gerard too. When Mikey thinks about it, he really wonders why they didn't run when they had the chance. His fingers dig into the cushions. “Blow-jobs helped.” 

There is a moment of silence and then William grabs his wrist and pries his hand from under his leg so he can intertwine their fingers. “You can wake me up for blow-jobs any time.” 

“I wouldn't be returning- it would be a one-sided thing,” Mikey says. It sounds horribly selfish to his ears. First waking them up, then dealing with his nightmares bullshit, demanding a blow-job and falling asleep without returning the favour. Talking about his feelings and needs to people that aren't Gerard is really a pain. 

“Watching you feeling good, getting all hot and bothered IS a turn on,” Spencer says in his no nonsense voice. 

“Gerard isn't the only one who likes to watch,” William adds softly, he leans over and kisses Mikey's temple. 

Mikey closes his eyes. “It's okay to do this,” he says. 

“It is,” Spencer answers. 

“Tell Gerard he can come back now if he wants to,” William says, kissing his neck. 

“We will start without him anyway.” Mikey takes the phone from Spencer and text: I love you, but if you pull shit like that ever again, you're never going to see Spencer naked. 

Five seconds after he's hit send the phone rings.

“I love you too,” Gerard replies. 

End


End file.
